Today, most businesses attempt to use a consistent visual appearance in all of their business materials, such as marketing materials, sales brochures, letterhead, website pages, and the like. By using a consistent visual appearance, businesses present a professional look to their customers. While large businesses may have the resources to provide this consistent visual appearance, smaller businesses may not necessarily have adequate resources to implement the consistent visual appearance.
For example, a small business may not have sufficient resources to hire a designer to create the consistent visual appearance. In addition, employees of the small business may not have the skills to create the consistent visual appearance for their output. Even if the small business could create or design a visual appearance for their output, the small business may have difficulty enforcing its use in all their business materials. Therefore, even though most small businesses may desire the professional look provided by a consistent visual appearance, small businesses often are unable to attain this professional look for their business materials.